Home Is Here
by Moon swifter
Summary: What if a girl from outer space who controls the night and day ended up in Ooo. But not just anywhere in Ooo in the Ice Kingdom and in a vast landscape, she'd have to find help soon then she stumbles across Gumball Fiona Marshall lee and the Ice Queen. Don't worry grammar is so much better in the story.


**Hey everyone this is the rewritten improved version of "Meeting Someone New" which was a total flop. Anyway hope that this story is better than that one. If you have never read that story DO NOT read it. It's embarrassing. Anyway the usual disclaimer except Lance and Univer.**

**Enjoy and Review. **

Lance's POV

I woke up to the cold feeling of crystal snowflakes gently falling on the redness of my cheeks, and slowly melting on my super-heated skin. I slowly opened my sapphire eyes to find that I was no longer in the comfort of my home planet of Aldreba, but in a vast land of ice and snow. I shivered under the intense freeze shaking some snow off my black eyelashes. I was very cold considering that I was wearing some shorts and a strap shirt associated with a pair of sneakers.

Though my eyes were open I could barely see with my thin strands of snow coloured hair over my eyes. I squeezed my facial features as much as I could and tried to at least get on my grazed knees. I screamed out in agony as I felt the ice that had frozen over my skin fall off, taking some of my skin with it in the process. It was extremely painful to stand considering how almost all of my body had been frozen over with frost bite.

I looked around me and as far as the eye could see, all there was in sight was…snow.

"Univer," I breathed silently.

Quickly realizing that my best friend wasn't with me, I began to panic.

"Princess Univer?!" I began to shout, turning around on the spot hoping to find her.

The sound of my voice echoing the landscape scared me. '_The only reason you hear your echo is if there is nothing in your way.' _These thoughts began to make me doubt that I'd survive in this land. I looked helplessly around me beginning to hyperventilate as I did so.

"Calm down, Lance," I began to regain myself. "I just have to keep pulling in one direction."

I turned my head left and right worriedly trying to find the right path. "But, which way?" I began to whimper. I gulped hard and felt my nose sting as tears began their journey down my red hot cheeks. I whimpered once more before closing my eyes.

I looked down at my size four feet and started moving north, gently placing one foot in front of the other. Then I looked in front of me at the nothingness that awaited me, hopping that I'd find civilization and then maybe…home. I thought so many things like _will I find civilisation? Will I survive? Will I ever find my friend? And will I ever get to go home?_

It was starting to get dark and all hope seemed lost. In fact a couple of crows started to follow me around, though I don't think that crows can actually survive in this place. But that's beside the point, the point being that if I don't find shelter soon then I'm bound to be killed. _What about Solaris and Midnight they must be worried sick and what about dad? Solaris being the jerk he is probably already moved into my room! And Midnight must have his hands full you know him being the guardian of the night, and Solaris the guardian of day. Me being gone must have taken a toll on my brothers. What with me helping out at the star nursery and the cloud nursery. _

After hours of walking in the land of ice and snow my knees began to give in. every step I took was like being whipped in the face, well not exactly but it was still painful_. If only there was a trappers cabin in sight, or a kingdom around then I could relax. But even if I did find either of those I still didn't have a place to rest my head for the night or fill my upset stomach with food. I mean really what? Was I going to be all like "Hi my name is Lance I'm from another dimension, and I need a place to stay." That'd just be stupid. Really who'd actually believe that I'm from another dimension? _

Lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice the large castle made of ice that stood in the distance, and the many penguins that surrounded it.

"What on earth?" I mused as I began to run at full speed.

I began to start laughing as it became larger and larger. My knees were still killing me but I ignored it, it would all be worth it, ever so soon. I couldn't believe that after all this time I'd found some source of civilization. I could hear all the penguins quacking away as I ran past them. Once I had reached the castle I ran to the door and not even thinking burst it open. I ran up the stair feeling so mentally warm, even though the inside of this castle was even colder than outside. I reached a large ice door that had the word "bedroom" carved on it. I gently pushed it open. Just as I opened the door by and inch an ice spike came flying at me.

I closed the door immediately and pressed my back against it. I began to hyperventilate deeply my chest heaving up and down. Then I could hear grunting and shouting.

"Yeah, you kick her butt Fiona!"

_It looks like there's a battle going on in here. I'd better not get involved._

"Marshall lee, you are not helping!"

"Gumball shall be MINE!"

"You're going down Ice Queen!"

**Well that's chapter one hope you like it. Please review if you do like it, so that I know whether I should continue or if it is just a waste of my time. **

**THANX (: **


End file.
